Final Fantasy
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! Dedicated to everyone for the release of FFXIII! Squall thought facing Cloud, Roxas, and Demyx to date Sora was tough, he had no idea that Cloud already told their cousins. And Lightning was not happy. LeSo with mentions of others!


I know, two LeSo fics in one day! I had inspiration thanks to FFXIII!

X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any characters or game, they're the sole property of Square Enix and Disney.

**Title**: Final Fantasy

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: LeSo with others

**Warnings**: A bit of randomness, some yaoi/shounen-ai, nothing too big

**Summary**: Dedicated to everyone for the release of FFXIII! Squall thought facing Cloud, Roxas, and Demyx to date Sora was tough, he had no idea that Cloud already told their cousins. And Lightning was not happy. LeSo with others!

**Dedication**: To everyone who plans to/already owns FFXIII! I CAN'T STOP PLAYING, I'M ON DISC 3!

X.X.X.X

**Final Fantasy**

X.X.X.X

He knew by the looks he was getting that the family was entirely mixed emotions on the news they had just received. Next to him Sora squeezed his hand before blinking towards his family, "Well?"

Cloud was almost death-glaring Squall; then again he death glared Axel and considered him a child-molester for dating Roxas even though they were only a year and a half apart. Roxas looked both amused and shocked at the same time, an odd combination for sure, yet he always did rather like Squall because he had more brains then most of their friends. Ven looked rather amused, then again he was easily laid back, like a Roxas that smiled and laughed more, it sometimes threw people for a loop. And Demyx looked a little surprised but overall content.

"Make sure to use condoms." Ven grinned, Demyx laughed, Roxas punched both blonds in the shoulder, and Cloud moved his death glare onto the third oldest twin.

"When did you guys start to date?" Cloud asked, standing in front of the two sitting brunets so that he towered over them. It seemed like he was taking advantage of his 'height', Squall would've smirked if it wasn't because of him.

"After my nineteenth birthday..." Sora replied, squeezing Squall's hand again. His birthday was just a little over half a year ago, and by then they had been ready to jump each other, but Squall had been the gentlemen and held it in and told him how he felt. The younger brunet could feel his lips begin to twitch up, Squall had easily held it in, Sora himself just cackled and jumped him after their mutual confessions.

"That smile better stop where it stands, Sora." Roxas warned, to which it did and Sora's mouth easily slid into a frown.

"Well I don't see what the problem is." Demyx answered suddenly and all eyes were on him, "I mean we've known Squall for a long time, he's even more mature then Cloud—" Here the older blond glared with murderous intent towards him, "—He already helps Sora with his homework, and he helps out the family, and overall we all like Squall. I think this actually is pretty perfect for them."

"I have to agree with Demyx." Ven commented, smiling back at Demyx while Cloud glared him down and Roxas looked somewhat curious, "They're happy together, Sora has been even more smiles since they've been dating, even if we didn't know they were dating we could see it. And besides, Squall does help him with his schoolwork, we all know you're picky about that Cloud."

The older blond huffed and stomped towards his room on the first floor, the brothers sighed and Squall blinked. "He's fine with it." They all answered, knowing the oldest blond would just head to his room and pout while calling everyone in his phonebook to vent off steam.

"As long as you're happy…" Roxas hugged his brother before they all decided to watch a movie.

"That went well." Sora told Squall as Roxas and Ven fussed over which movie to watch and Demyx went off to make popcorn.

"Cloud gave up somewhat easily." Squall replied, allowing Sora to snuggle up close to him.

"He must be getting tired now that Roxas has Axel, Demyx has Zexion, and Ven recently got Terra."

Squall said nothing then, just wrapped an arm around Sora as the two blonds finally chose a movie and Demyx's voice demanded through the kitchen and living room on what flavor of popcorn they wanted.

X.X.X.X

Squall liked working at a bookstore, it was near his college and open to all students, most of whom were all able to hold a decent conversation.

"Excuse me." A girl poked Squall in the shoulder, he glanced back towards her and she smiled warmly. "Do you have the newest edition of the history book? I'm here for someone else and I don't know what it looks like."

He lead her over to the rack of history books, the beefed up guy (boyfriend?) following behind her quietly. "The newest ones are always on the top shelves so we can avoid them being stolen."

"Oh." She commented, glancing up to the shelves that were just a little too tall for her. He was going to go get the stepladder before she turned back to the blond behind them, "Snow, grab it please?"

"Sure babe." The blond winked and grinned at her before reaching a large arm up to grab the book. He wasn't too much taller than Squall, maybe just by a few inches, but either way he was able to grab the book and lower it down for her, "There you go Serah."

"Thanks!" She chirped to him, turning back to look at the brunet, "Thanks so much Squall! You really were a big help!"

He sent her a look, "How do you know my name?" They never had nametags here; it seemed like no one ever really cared.

"Oh, we're cousins of Cloud and the rest of those ducklings!" She giggled, waving an arm that brushed past the ponytail on the side of her head, sapphire eyes twinkling from behind strawberry blond hair, "I'm Serah Farron; this is my fiancée Snow Villiers."

The tall man behind her gave Squall a quick two-finger salute before he tilted his head, sapphire eyes barely visible from under a black beanie smashed over uneven blond hair, "We were in the neighborhood, sis was visiting Cloud." His deep voice vaguely reminded Squall of Ward, his father would probably get a kick out of that.

"Sis?" The burnet questioned before he could even realize he was saying it.

"Yes, my older sister." Serah explained, her eyes twinkling mysteriously as her lips set into a firm grin, "She and Cloud are very close, we're here to visit them." Snow pulled out the money for the book and handed it to her before she handed it to Squall, "We'll probably see you later tonight when you meet her, you were invited to the Strife's for dinner, right?"

Squall nodded, he had joined Sora for lunch not that long ago when the brunet told him Cloud had said they had to be there together.

Serah giggled and allowed Squall to ring up the order, "We'll see you again then, be weary we have quite a bunch."

He hoped, as he watched the two leave, they wouldn't be any worse than Rinoa, Selphie, Zell, and Irvine on their usual rampage.

X.X.X.X

When Squall had parked his car in front of the Strife house and walked up the driveway leading to the front door with Sora, he figured it was a pretty normal day. He never expected to walk into Sora's house, boyfriend comfortably hanging off his arm next to him, and see the scene he was witnessing.

There, on the couch, was a seemingly older version of the Serah-girl he had met earlier today, except this woman's hair flowed off of one shoulder instead of being in a high ponytail like Serah's. One leg was wrapped easily around the other, she had been staring them down like she was staring at the door the entire time waiting for them, face emotionless as she polished the silver and red sword in her hands. "You must be Squall." Her voice still with feminine charm and yet her tone was near ice, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Lightning!" Sora gasped, releasing Squall's arm to run up and hug her. He'd easily missed the sword but she didn't hug back, allowing the smaller brunet to grasp Squall by the arm and tug him close, "This is my boyfriend, Light."

"As I've heard, Sora." She told him fondly, seeming to have a soft spot for family. Her eyes raked over Squall's form before nodding, "You look rather tough."

"I've trained." He told her, seemingly not offended as she eyed him.

"He's really nice Light!" Serah ran through the room, Snow still hot on her heels, "He helped me get that book for you earlier!"

Snow nodded, "He's really smart, sis."

Lightning glared at him, "I'm not your sister." She hissed before looking back to Squall, "How long have you known each other?"

"Since I was in middle school." Sora replied just as the rest of their group assembled into the living room. They were an out-of-the-ordinary bunch, ranging from a tough –looking woman, a cheerful and optimistic girl, a bit of an unsure-looking boy, and a dude with an afro.

"Oh Sora, you two look so cute together!" The redhead with pigtails replied, green eyes sparkling as she tugged at the coat sleeve of the man with the afro, "Look Sazh! They're so cute!"

"I see it Vanille." The man with the afro shrugged, like he could really care less of what was going on, but a little yellow chocobo popped out of his afro and squeaked in joy for them.

"Do we really need to be here to judge them?" The short white-haired boy asked, looking rather nervous, "I mean, aren't they happy?"

"Wait, you're here to _judge_ us?" Sora and Squall exclaimed at the same time, looking both confused and disturbed.

Snow leaned over and patted the nervous boy on the back, "its okay Hope, sis just has to check!"

"I wasn't asking you!" The boy cried, glaring at Snow.

The black-haired woman was silent throughout the entire time, she folded her arms and took a seat calmly on an arm on the couch, "They seem like they'll work out." Her accent thick as she eyed them, "Especially if they've known each other for a long time, wouldn't it usually?"

"It's dinner time!" Cloud's voice drifted from the kitchen, where he, Roxas, and Ven, had apparently hid from the rest of the group. "Text Demyx to get down here, he's still afraid of Fang!"

"I just wanted to play with the tyke." The woman's accent couldn't hide her amusement.

Squall and Sora glanced nervously between each other.

X.X.X.X

"I'll say grace." Lightning suddenly said as the dishes were on the table and the silverware was placed. She sat at one head of the table while Cloud was on the other. Next to Cloud was Roxas and on the other side Ven. Next to Roxas was Demyx, who sat across from Fang, and next to him was Vanille, who sat across from Sazh. Sora and Squall were stuck across from each other, the younger sitting in between Vanille and Serah while Snow sat across from Serah and to the left of Lightning. "Thank you lord for our meal, we pray you protect our loved ones and show us the paths to our true loves, because sometimes we can't notice them ourselves." She and Cloud had been the only ones to say amen.

The meal for the most part was loud and easily passing time, with Fang practically picking on Demyx every few seconds, Vanille forcing Sazh to talk about his son, Snow telling great adventures with Serah adding on her opinions and the rest of the table watching amused it was easily the most eventful dinner the Strife household had ever had.

"So Squall." Lightning's voice floated over the chaos, instantly the chatter began to quiet down, she must've had an amazing power like that. "You said you trained, what is it that you do?"

"I practice with a gunblade; I'm in SeeD, to protect the students and families here." He told her, easily finding and reaching Sora's hand under the table, their grip tight.

"A gunblade is hard to master." Lightning responded, nodding softly as she glanced towards the silver and red sword near the kitchen doorway. It seemed like everyone followed suit and eyed the shinning blade easily, "We'll have to train together, My Blazefire Saber could use a rival."

Everyone glanced over at Squall, the brunet's face expressionless as all eyes fell on him, Sora's filled with worry. "I'd have no choice otherwise, right?" He answered, something flashed in Lightning's eyes like she was congratulating him on being smarter then she expected.

Squall wanting to date Sora was probably going to be his final fantasy.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I have a feeling Lightning wouldn't be religious but would say things just to creep someone out. xD

For those that have been playing FFXIII, I tried to keep the characters in the same attitude in which you first meet them in the game. This way to avoid spoilers and all for those that haven't gotten the chance to play the amazing game.

I wanted to go into more descriptions but then again I kept feeling like people would be considering it spoilers. I just recently made a friend who said even if he hears someone's name that he hasn't before he considers that a spoiler. I don't really get those people but oh well.

Reviews are love! If you haven't played FFXIII I really suggest you do so! I love the entire plot, the characters, and the battle system. I'm extremely addicted to it!

Also I ask for reviews because this is my 90th fic! HOMG! If anyone has any ideas for the next 10 to reach 100 then let me know!


End file.
